The First and Only Bias Action
The 168th Suggestion: The First and Only Bias Action (たった一度の不公平だ, Tatta Ichido no Fukouhei da) is the one hundred and sixty-eighth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Still comatose, Zenkichi dreams about his first meeting with Shiranui, while Kumagawa meets Ajimu in the dream world classroom. In the real world, Aka explains Zenkichi's and Kumagawa's conditions to Hitomi, who responds that their spirits are resting, not broken. She draws her needles and declares this a job for a psychosomatic surgeon. As the dream continues, Zenkichi realizes that he is remembering the day he first met Shiranui in April. Ajimu explains that what Kumagawa is seeing is just a recording; he lifts up her skirt. The recording kicks Kumagawa in the head, Ajimu having predicted how he would act. She goes on to say that she does not regret dying and, bringing out two parcels, tells Kumagwa she has left him an inheritance. Seeing the day in a new light with his knowledge of Shiranui's true intentions, Zenkichi tries to match the Shiranui he knew with the Shiranui he met in the Shiranui Village. When Shiranui drops her eraser, Zenkichi wonders what would happen if he didn't pick it up. Ajimu claims she wanted to give Kumagawa all her, skills, but that there are only two he can use. Hundred Gauntlets, which will stop the deterioration of his All Fiction, and the second can be a surprise. She tells Kumagawa that she is rooting for him, and that this is the only biased action she has ever done as a Not Equal. Kumagawa insists that wanting to win and being able to win are different things, though the recording insists that she cannot hear him. Getting up, Ajimu goes to the window and looks for the loser star Kumagawa was born under. After Kumagawa picks one out, Ajimu destroys it, shocking Kumagawa. He is further surprised when she hugs him, telling him he is a star of hope for the weak, and that he was like a cute little brother to her. Despite knowing that it is just a ploy, Zenkichi picks up the eraser again, and makes the same introduction he did the first time. As their go through their introductions once again, Zenkichi thinks how he already knows who Shiranui is, and that they will be friends from then on. Both boys regain consciousness shortly after. Hitomi explains she stimulated their cerebral nerves with her needles. Smiling, she asks each if they had good dreams. Zenkichi thanks his mother, while thanks Aka, causing her to blush and look away, telling him there is no need to thank her. Medaka arrvies to collect Zenkichi and Kumagawa. Zenkichi states that the only things that scare him are her exhibitionism and Shiranui's appetite, while Kumagawa tells her that one loss is not enough to break his will. Back in uniform, Kumagawa asks Medaka for their plan as the group makes their way out of the academy. Medaka explains the plan: they will find Fukurou, take custody of Shiranui, learn a style, and defeat Iihiko when he comes. Hearing that they will be going after Fukurou, Zenkichi expresses his worry at chasing after the dead man behind the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Nienami asks where Fukurou is hiding, which prompts Zenkichi to ask whether she was with Medaka, and then to ask why she is with Medaka in the first place. Having not forgotten his bite, Nienami tells him to shut up. Medaka reveals that Fukurou is hiding out at the ruins of Hakoniwa General Hospital, still conducting his research. Characters in Order of Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Hansode Shiranui (flashback) #Najimi Ajimu #Misogi Kumagawa #Aoki Aka #Hitomi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami #Iihiko Shishime (flashback) #Kamome Tsurubami #Namanie Nienami #Fukurou Tsurubami Category:Chapters